


Alone Together

by its_not_a_thing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6229519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_a_thing/pseuds/its_not_a_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan and Holland Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

Dylan and Holland had been together for a while. They didn’t really talk about it, but they had a mutual understanding. They were together, exclusively. No one was to find out, because it’d be more fun that way. And they loved each other unconditionally.  
Dylan would constantly sneak into Holland’s trailer on set, so they could be alone together and make out. She never dared go into his, due to the fact that Posey basically lived there. Holland would go over to Dylan’s house and cuddle whilst they watched Game of Thrones together every Sunday. On Thursday’s they order Chinese food and watch the Big Bang Theory before having a stupid fight. On Friday’s at work they make up, and hook up in Holland’s trailer.  
They didn’t know how they got there, one day they’d been hanging out and the next they were making out. They were what the other needed, and once they realized that they would never let each other go.  
Sooner, rather than later, their friends started to notice the way they acted around each other. They unconsciously gravitated around each other, when one of them shifted, the other shifted accordingly. When they went out as a group, they’d find an excuse to sit next to each other, then disappear together halfway through the night. More than once they’d been caught holding hands. At work, they’d always be found in some dark corner, smiling and giggling to themselves.  
But it wasn’t until Posey’s birthday party that their suspicions were confirmed. Posey decided to have a party at his house, with the cast crew and some friends. As always, Dylan stopped by Holland’s house before hand to pick her up, and they arrived together. They’d been standing together, closer than normal since they’d gotten there, and no one seemed to be able to get them to split up. Later in the night, after having various rounds of drinks with Posey, Crystal and each other; they presumed to press up against each other and grind in rhythm of the music. This wasn’t innocent though; everyone around them could see the burning passion and love that encircled them as they held each other. The final obvious act was when, after this they were caught, by none other than Posey himself, sneaking off into Posey’s guest room. They’d been kissing, frantically searching for a room when they’d stumbled upon the guest room, bumping into Posey.  
He smiled and laughed at them, claiming that he knew they were together all along. He then shoved them out of the guest room and proceeded to tell the whole party about how little O’Brien was with their very own Holland. Everyone at the party cheered, but most of them knew just by the way they looked at each other. And by the end of the night, they were laying in Dylan’s bed, whispering silent I love you’s, and forever’s to the love of their lives.


End file.
